Reita versus Sabu
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Cães pequenos dão trabalho, principalmente quando roubam-lhe inclusive a cama...
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A**: FIC INSPIRADA NA MINHA 'BOLA DE PELOS' QUE VIVE ME TIRANDO DA CAMA..._

_ReitaxRuki, levemente, mas no segundo capítulo terá mais..._

**

* * *

**

**Reita versus Sabu**

Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia no apartamento de Ruki, se não fosse pela pequena bagunça que Reita estava fazendo no quarto do vocalista: colocando um colchão, lençol, cobertor e travesseiro tudo ao lado da cama de casal do outro, ajeitou tudo e por fim, foi até o banheiro lavando a face, que continha alguns traços de desgosto emoldurando-a.

— Aquela bola de pelos... Já não bastava ter rasgado meu travesseiro, escondido meu celular, espalhado minhas roupas pelo quarto inteiro, roubar meu namorado nas piores horas e dormir entre nós... Não, claro que não, ele tinha que roubar o restante da cama também!

Reita resmungava baixinho para que Ruki não o escutasse do quarto e com um suspiro saiu do banheiro. Voltando ao quarto encontrou na cama, do lado onde tinha colocado o colchão – que deveria ser o lado onde Ruki dormia – estava à famosa 'bola de pelos', o cachorrinho que lhe tirava a paciência quase 24 horas por dia. Reita estaqueou onde estava.

— Mas o que...

Não conseguiu terminar sua fala, estava totalmente pasmo. Olhou para o outro lado da cama, onde encontrou um sorriso amarelo e os olhos de Ruki o encarando, num pedido mudo de desculpas.

— Gomen Rei-chan, mas Sabu-chan se apossou do meu lado... – Falou Ruki muito sem jeito. Novamente, Reita suspirou.

Este sorriu de canto, com a voz calma e com todo o resto de sua paciência falou:

— Tudo bem, Ru-chan, vamos dormir...

Deitou-se no colchão e Ruki apagou a luz, dando uma boa noite para o namorado. Reita fechou os olhos, relaxando para dormir. Estava parcialmente dormindo, faltavam míseros segundos para que entrasse totalmente no mundo dos sonhos, quando sente algo em seu colchão, subindo levemente por seu corpo e se acomodando entre suas pernas. Reita resmungou algo e colocou uma mão em cima do que, imaginou ser seu namorado, porém ao tatear levou um susto ao encontrar algo peludo, macio e quente. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e sentou-se no colchão, fazendo com que a Sabu subisse de volta para a cama e ficasse o encarando. Resmungou algum palavrão e voltou a se deitar. _"Cachorro idiota..."_ – pensou Reita e finalmente dormiu.

O dia amanhecera e um pequeno feixe de luz adentrava o quarto pela cortina mal fechada, batendo a luz nos olhos de Ruki. Este tateia ao seu lado, procurando por seu cão, porém não o encontrando, levantou-se da cama imediatamente, assustado. Olhou por todos os cantos do apartamento, sem encontrá-lo. Estava pronto para acordar Reita e prestes a chorar de desespero, quando voltou para o quarto, parando na porta. Olhou a cena, agora quase rindo. Foi correndo, porém sem fazer barulho, até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, pegou seu celular e subiu na cama, rolando para o lado que o baixista estava e bateu uma foto onde a 'bola de pelos' estava deitada, estirada em cima de Reita, e este com a mão em cima do cão, dormindo serenamente. Guardou o celular e voltou a se deitar, com um sorriso nos lábios. _"Qual será a reação do Reita ao ver isso...?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:** Muito obrigada pelos reviews! E espero que tenham gostado n.n Mesmo não tendo saido exatamente como eu gostaria..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Cap. 2

Já passava das 10 horas da manhã, Reita acordou e abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo um peso, incomum, em sua barriga. Abriu totalmente os olhos, olhou para baixo e deparou-se com o cão. Este estava sentado, abanando a cauda, com a língua para fora e já se levantando, indo direto até a face do baixista, lambuzando-a totalmente e em seguida saiu de cima do mesmo, indo procurar por seu dono.

— Argh! Cachorro idiota! Fiquei cheio de baba! Que bela maneira de se acordar...

Inconformado, levantou-se indo até o banheiro e começou a se despir. Tomou um banho rápido, certificando-se de que toda aquela baba havia sumido e saiu enrolado em uma toalha, vestindo-se em seguida.

Na sala Ruki estava com Sabu em seu colo assistindo televisão.

— Bom dia Rei-chan!

Falou Ruki com um sorriso enorme ao ver o namorado sentar-se ao seu lado, dando-lhe um selinho carinhoso.

— Hm... Bom dia... - Reita resmungou como se ainda não tivesse acordado.

— Que cara é essa koi? - Perguntou Ruki um pouco preocupado.

— Ah nada não... Só um pouco de dor nas costas. Acho que dormi mal.

— É... Imagino... - Ruki falou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro e segurou um riso.

— O que disse Ru-chan? - indagou Reita.

— Nada não. - disfarçou, voltando a atenção para o cão em seu colo.

Reita olhou torto para Ruki, olhando de Ruki para Sabu, de Sabu para Ruki. Ambos muito intertidos em brincarem. Bufou e retirou o cão do colo de Ruki, praticamente jogando-o no outro sofá, antes que o namorado falasse algo, avançou nele, distribuindo beijos por sua face e pescoço. Deitou-se totalmente por cima de Ruki, acariciando o corpo menor e beijando-o com sofreguidão. Separaram-se ofegantes e encararam-se.

— Nossa Reita! Até parece que não me beija á séculos. - Brincou Ruki.

— Á séculos não, mas não o fiz a noite inteira, o que pareceu que foram décadas!

Ruki tateou um dos bolsos da calça, pegando seu celular. Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando para ver o que o baixinho iria fazer.

— Olhe.

Mesmo falando sério, Ruki começou a rir e virou o visor do celular para Reita. Este pegou o celular na mão, sentou-se corretamente no sofá, ainda processando o que havia acontecido.

— Muito lindo não? - Ruki sorriu depois que seu ataque de risos cessou.

— O QUE ESSA 'BOLA DE PELO' ESTAVA FAZENDO DORMINDO EM CIMA DE MIM?! - Gritou irritado Reita, mas Ruki apenas conseguia rir.

— Ah... - Segurou um riso e continuou - O Sabu-chan já tinha saído quando acordou?

— O Sabu-chan... - enfatizou o nome do cão - ELE LAMBEU MINHA CARA INTEIRA! - Reita fez questão de alterar novamente a voz.

Ruki riu novamente, conseguia até imaginar a cara de Reita ao acordar sendo lambido por um cachorro.

— Não tem graça... Pensava que essa coisa - apontou para o cão no outro sofá, deitado - havia acabado de entrar pelo quarto e foi importunar um pouco o meu dia... Mas nããão ledo engano! Ele dormiu MESMO comigo é!? Seu cachorro é louco Ruki... Uma hora faz de tudo para me importunar e na outra se acha dono de mim para dormir em cima de mim! - Reita olhou estreito para Sabu, que agora abanava a cauda e com a língua para fora.

— Nee Rei-chan... Vocês dois ficam tão bonitinhos dormindo juntos... - sorriu o menor, recebendo um latido como confirmação por parte de Sabu.

— Diga isso por você então... - Reita cruzou os braços e encarou o chão, mas prosseguiu:

— Da próxima vez o seu amado Sabu-chan dorme do colchão, já que ele gostou de ficar por lá pelo jeito e eu durmo na cama com o MEU NAMORADO, nem que eu tenha que prender esse cachorro no banheiro! Mas a partir de hoje, quem dorme na cama sou EU! - Reita falou um tanto irritado e Ruki com um sorriso nos lábios, agarrou o pescoço do outro, começou a beijar toda a extensão da orelha. Reita arrepiou-se e puxou-o para mais perto, fazendo com que Ruki sentasse em seu colo. Trocaram algumas carícias e beijos quentes, e novamente Reita estava por cima de Ruki. Este começou a retirar a camisa que o baixista usava e já começou a desabotoar a calça também. Reita parou-o e disse:

— No sofá é ruim... Vamos pequeno...

Levantou-se e puxou Ruki, levando-o para o quarto. Deitaram-se na cama, já sem metade de suas roupas. Reita apreciava todos os carinhos que eram distribuídos por seu corpo. Beijaram-se novamente, estavam retirando as últimas peças quando Ruki sente patinhas fofas subirem em suas costas, começando a rir, e Reita ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com a face do cão perto do ombro do vocalista, tentando lamber-lhe a face. Reita deixou um suspiro desolado sair por entre seus lábios, junto com um murmúrio. Ruki aproximou sua boca do ouvido do outro e sussurrou sensualmente:

— Não esqueça que ainda podemos usar o banheiro...

Ouvindo isso, Reita arrepiou-se e viu Ruki sair da cama, colocando o cão no chão. Reita fez o mesmo movimento que Ruki e foi na direção deste, agarrando-o por trás e sussurrando roucamente em seu ouvido:

— Faz tempo que não usamos o banheiro...

Dizendo isso, arrastou-o para dentro do recinto, trancando a porta e deixando Sabu latindo do outro lado dela.


End file.
